


[podfic] Blame the Pierogi

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday Podfic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, fake fake/pretend relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "Mom, I’m not gonna fake marry someone to get some stupid recipe!" Stiles exclaims.(Or: In which Claudia and Laura have competing pizza restaurants and Stiles and Derek are sent to steal each others' secret recipes.)Written byKuriKuri.





	[podfic] Blame the Pierogi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blame the Pierogi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703674) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



**Download and streaming:**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z4difkpq915vo18/%5BTW%5D%20Blame%20the%20Pierogi.mp3?dl=0) (mp3)

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for RsCreighton’s birthday. Happy birthday! I know this is not really fake dating, but I hope you'll like it anyway <3

Thanks to KuriKuri for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 **Credits:** icon 1: [ Pizza logo 1 ](https://www.vexels.com/vectors/preview/131779/pizza-logo-1) | designed by Vexels  
icon 2: [Russo's New York Pizzeria Logo ](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Russo%27s_New_York_Pizzeria_Logo.jpg)


End file.
